A special kind of loathing
by Byukio
Summary: Izaya asks Roppi a simple question, but a simple question doesn't always have a simple answer. Roppi/Izaya.


**Based on this: "What is it like to hate humanity?"**

**Pairing: Roppi x Izaya + implied Tsuki/Roppi.  
**

**kind of a drabble because I don't know what the frick this is just accept it. **

* * *

"Tell me Roppi? What is it like to hate humanity?" Izaya asked because this was perplexing to the informant.

Who could hate all of humanity, who could hate such lovely, wonderful, predictable creatures?

"Unlike you, there is nothing fascinating about them, they're all vile, disgusting, liars," Roppi hissed as he glared back at the informant.

Izaya laughed of course and spun around in his swivel chair.

"But that's exactly why they're so interesting, my dear, Roppi!"

Roppi could not see the interest here.

What was there to be interested in?

Obviously people were awful, they lied constantly, they dig themselves holes that they can't get themselves out of—they're disgusting, selfish, vermin.

"You're quite the interesting human yourself, ne?"

How dare the louse lump him in with such creatures, how dare he be compared to something he detested so much.

"Do not call me that filth," Roppi hissed.

"You know, your fantasies about people are, twisted," Roppi muttered because how could Izaya think such fowl creatures were worthy of love and affection when many were nothing but selfish, disgusting, lying, trash.

"Oh? Do tell me why," Izaya said with an amused look on his face.

"They don't love you in the way you love them, they never will, a lot of them want to kill you, you know that right?" Of course Izaya knew that, but would that stop him from loving his lovely humans any less? Certainly not!

Izaya absolutely loved to see them in all types of situations, he loved to observe them, and the irony here was—in a way, Roppi and he weren't so different.

Roppi didn't have many friends beside Tsuki and even then he didn't like having them, he found them to be—"hard to manage" as he'd put it.

Izaya on the other hand—was a people person, too bad he was too much of an asshole to maintain good friendships.

"You have no friends, y'know that?" Roppi asked as he put a hand on Izaya's desk.

"Nonsense, Namie is my friend~!" Izaya laughed so certainly he wasn't serious.

"Not on your life, not even with all the money in the world could you pay me to be _his_ friend," Namie added as she stacked books on the shelf.

"Oh, but Roppi, aren't you and I, friends?"

Roppi raised an eye as if to question if the informant was actually being serious.

Roppi did not consider anyone his friend really.

Sure as hell not Izaya, Roppi would say it was a more so forced acquaintanceship.

"You constantly invite me over here, against my will," Roppi added.

"Against your will?" Izaya laughed.

"You have blackmail on almost anyone because you're dirty, filth~"

Well, Roppi was right about that.

That Izaya did have most dirt on anyone, maybe not Shizuo, but that's what was interesting about the beast of Ikebukuro.

"And remind me again, what blackmail do I have on you, dear, Roppi?"

Roppi laughed, what wasn't there?

There was Roppi's suicide attempts, the hospital bills that Izaya has paid hanging over his head as some "debt" even if Roppi certainly never asked to be _saved_.

"A lot because you're a bastard who gets some thrill out of blackmail, right?"

There was the laugh again.

"Aw you compliment me so," Izaya mused.

Not a compliment in the least, but of course the man would take it that way.

"I paid your hospital bills, I'd say I'm a rather generous man."

Right, right, generous.

Generous if it benefits _him_.

How they met was peculiar too.

After all, Roppi and Izaya looked very much alike.

Sending a suicidal man in your place to places you didn't want to go was quite handy.

The lifeless expressions Roppi made in the face of danger was almost inhuman.

Though, maybe that is what Roppi wants, not to be human.

"After all, how could I let someone who shares my similarities just die?"

Roppi shared almost all of the similarities besides loving people; that were there only difference.

"Are you sure you aren't just some narcissist who wants to screw someone with the same face as yourself?" Roppi asked.

"You underestimate me, if I had any interest in that would I have not done it already?"

Izaya stood up from his chair, walked over and placed a hand on Roppi's shoulder.

"After all, you do owe me quite a lot."

That Roppi did, though he hadn't asked for any of it.

"And what do you want from me exactly?" Roppi asked.

There was always something Izaya wanted, there was always reason filth such as the raven did something.

"I already send you on business as you know," Izaya said.

"Also I've gotten complaints about me being rather rude, care to explain?" After all he couldn't have his clients getting upset with him because of unnecessary sass from his—pet?

Was Roppi a pet to the informant?

It almost seemed so.

"I told you, I don't like people, so why in the hell should I be nice to them?" Roppi said bluntly.

"It's common curtsy to be nice, even if you're faking it, doesn't make me seem like such an asshole, y'know? Which you're doing!" Izaya couldn't have his clients getting uppity about his pet's attitude.

"You are an asshole though," Roppi stated because it was true.

"Yes but you're generally just being hostile, you told one of my clients that you met to choke on their own fist, not even I'm that rude~"

Roppi only rolled his eyes at the informant's comments, he didn't care, why should he?

"I really don't care, it's not my job to be nice to people," Roppi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah but of course, but I do say you owe me for causing me such trouble, I had to explain to people that I was having an off day," Izaya laughed.

Roppi almost wondered what the informant told them.

"And?"

Izaya smirked.

This was not good, Roppi swallowed hard as he expected the worst.

"I really am a handsome man," Izaya said as he looked at Roppi.

"You really are a narcissist."

Izaya tugged on the collar of Roppi's shirt, the red eyes not changing their look of hatred, Roppi's expression doesn't falter at all.

Izaya almost thinks Roppi is like a mannequin, the way the man is so expressionless, the way he doesn't make an effort to struggle, the way he just allows him to kiss him.

Izaya bites his lip and digs his nails into Roppi's shoulder.

The informant certainly didn't love people either fully, but he could love himself, and Roppi is as close as that will ever be, so he could "love" Roppi.

The informant pulled away "you're so emotionless, it's almost not fun~"

Izaya yanked on Roppi's hair, a small yelp escape from his mouth.

"I'd say that squares us away for your rude behavior?"

Roppi rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"May I leave now? I have a outing with Tsuki."

Izaya's familiar smirk was back—_disgusting_.

"You mean a date~?" Izaya asked.

"Absolutely not," Roppi hissed as he slammed the door behind him.

Never a date, and Izaya was sure Roppi considered kisses nothing more than "debts repaid" at least coming from him.

Roppi was an interesting one.

Izaya would keep his little pet close, his little human hating pet, Roppi.


End file.
